Susceptible
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: Though ill with fever, Chiro refuses to let his Team fight alone.  And for the Hyperforce, this can either be a blessing or a burden in disguise...
1. Ill

_A/N: _The basis of this fic might seem cliche to some of you, and in most respects I agree. However, I happen to enjoy 'sick day' fics (when they're done _well_, mind), and as I was watching a few episodes of the show earlier this week, I realized that never, in a single episode, has Chiro shown any signs of strain or illness (and a couple of those eps, he was in _deep snow_- even _frozen_- and got off with _nothing_? That's just not logical!). Thus, I've decided to rectify that, while also taking a different run than (hopefully) most other such fics.

* * *

**Susceptible**

It started with waking drenched in sweat and unusually groggy. Chiro brushed it off as the result of a humid summer night and too much training the day before.

Making his way to the control room, he found Otto making repairs to the main computer.

"Hey, Otto," he greeted. "Where is everyone?"

The green monkey turned around and flipped up his welding mask to reveal his ever-present smile.

"Mornin', Chiro. Gibson's in his lab doin' science stuff, Sprx and Nova are in the trainin' room, and Antauri's meditatin'." His eyes widened as if he'd just remembered something. "Oh, and we put the leftover pancakes in the fridge if you're hungry."

Chiro smiled warmly. "Thanks, Otto. I do feel kind of hungry."

The mechanic gave the teen a thumbs up. "Don't mention it. Remember to drown 'em in syrup! That's the best way!"

Chiro laughed as he walked out of the room, tossing an "I will!" over his shoulder. But the second he was out of sight, he leaned against the wall and sighed. While he really was hungry, his stomach churned and his head felt incredibly light…and now that he thought about it, he was rather congested as well. He couldn't be coming down with something, could he? Not now….

"Chiro?"

The boy jumped and yelped in surprise at the unexpected voice, but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Nova, it's just you. You scared me."

The golden monkey eyed the boy anxiously. Walking up to him without a word, she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Chiro, you're burning up! What have you been doing?"

The fourteen-year-old waved his hands in front of his person defensively.

"Nothing, I swear! I just woke up! I was goin' to get some breakfast when…" He trailed at the skeptical look she was giving him.

"_Mm hm_. And that's why you were slumped against the wall, huh? Sick with _hunger_?" She grabbed the boy's sleeve and began dragging him down the hall. "Come on. I'm taking you to Gibson."

Chiro stopped walking and yanked his arm away. "Nova, I feel fine! A little woozy and congested, but that's nothing a little rest won't cure! I promise, I'm fine. I'll tell you if I start feeling worse." With a small smile, he brought a fist over his heart. "Monkey Team member's honor."

She continued to stare at him worriedly, but her eyes drifted to the hand that lay over his chest. He had never broken a promise before, and he had always been in the practice of only making vows he knew he could keep….

With a sigh, she hung her head.

"All right, Chiro. You win." She whipped her head up to smirk venomously, a threatening finger poking his chest. "But if you lie to me or keep it to yourself to stop us from worrying," she cracked her knuckles, "let's just say you'll end up like Sprx." (The week before, the red monkey had played an accidentally-destructive prank on Nova in the middle of one of her training sessions—the wise-cracker'd ended up with a bruise the size of a coconut.)

Chiro, recalling the memory, absently rubbed his arm. "I hear you loud and clear. Thanks." The female of the team nodded and began to walk away. "And Nova?"

"Yeah, Chiro?" she asked, looking back.

"Do you think you could wait to tell the others? I don't want them to worry."

At this the simian looked about to protest, but when she saw the plea in his blue eyes, she found she couldn't resist.

"Okay, but if something happens—" though she swore she would prevent it at any and all costs, "—it'll be on _your _tailless butt, not mine."

The boy nodded gratefully, and the two went their separate ways.

Heading to the kitchen, Chiro prepared the pancakes and, as promised, doused them in syrup. In reaching for his fork, however, Chiro paused. Had it gotten colder in here? He was shivering….

It was in this confused state that Antauri found him.

"Is something wrong, Chiro?"

Tensing in surprise at the unexpected entrance, Chiro clenched his fork in an effort to quell the shaking. He looked over at his hovering mentor and offered a small smile.

"Morning, Antauri." He didn't feel like breaching the definition of 'wrong' just yet. "How's the city? Any sign of an attack?"

The silver monkey eyed him curiously, but shook his head all the same. "No. For the moment, Shuggazoom city appears to be safe from harm."

Chiro expression turned serious. "Good, but we have to stay alert, Antauri. There could be an attack at any time."

The metal simian nodded, smiling softly.

"We always are, Chiro." Unexpectedly, though, his face took on a frown. "Are you sure you're feeling all right? I sense a disturbance in the Power Primate," his narrowed eyes clearly conveyed his suspicion, "and in you as well."

Chiro averted his eyes and bit his lip. He'd never been able to lie to Antauri…. His very heart trembled at the thought. Finally, he sighed, defeated. Looked like his pact with Nova about not telling the others had been made for nothing.

"Okay... I admit to waking up with a fever, but Nova already—"

"Nova?" Antauri echoed, surprised. The next part was said mostly to himself. "That would explain why she looked so anxious when I passed her just now…."

Chiro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking guilty.

"Yeah, uh…I kind of made her promise not to say anything…" Antauri gave him a stern look, and he rushed to remedy the situation, "…but I only said that so you guys wouldn't worry! Besides, I swore to tell her the micron I started feeling worse!"

The monkey's intent stare did not let up, though Chiro thought he saw Antauri's eyes flit to scan his person.

"Chiro, as your teammates and more importantly as your friends, we _always _worry about your well-being." He smiled. "As you do ours."

The human grinned back. "Fair enough, Antauri. Let's go see Gibson." The boy made to stand, but his head swam and he raised a hand to his forehead, reaching out to grab the chair with his free appendage. He missed, however, and would have fallen had the silver monkey not shot forward to steady him. Chiro looked up and smiled weakly. "Thanks."

The disquieted simian managed a small smile in return before helping the boy to the sick bay.

Chiro sighed. Some day this turned out to be….

* * *

_A/N: _This will only be around two to three chapters long, I think...but it all depends on where my muse takes me.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	2. Rise and Fall

"So, Gibson, what's the verdict?" Sprx asked. "Is the kid gonna be okay or what?"

The scientist turned from his microscope and computer, going over Chiro's chart.

"Well, according to the cheek cell swabs I've taken and my thorough examination, Chiro should be just fine. His temperature is ninety-nine-point-eight degrees Fahrenheit, that being thirty-seven-point-sixty-seven degrees Celsius, meaning he's relatively safe. He merely requires extensive rest and proper care…" he turned to smirk at the red monkey, "which means no late-night video game clashes, Sprx." (And truly, the rest of the Team had woken many a morning to find the two sound asleep in front of the television, video game still lighting up the screen.)

The pilot paid the comment little heed. Grinning, he walked over to Chiro, who sat on one of the infirmary beds, and laid a hand on the child's arm.

"All right, Brainstrain, whatever you say." Gibson pouted at the nickname. "As long as the kid gets better, that's all that matters."

Chiro smiled. "Thanks, guys." His eyes swept over his loyal companions. "I appreciate this."

"No trouble at all, Chiro," Gibson replied. "We are your friends, after all, and we only hope that you'll feel better soon."

"Yeah, Chiro! We wanna play with you again!" Otto cried, jumping up and down excitedly.

"And I've got some new moves to show you!" Nova quipped, flashing a grin and pounding a fist into her palm.

Antauri cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should allow Chiro to acquire some rest."

The rest of the Team nodded and filed out of the infirmary. Antauri, however, looked back over his shoulder. Something didn't feel right….

And in the next moment he discovered just what.

The alarm blared. The control room was occupied within seconds, and in the excitement no one noticed when Chiro dutifully marched in behind them.

Gibson fiddled with the main controls before a massive army of Formless appeared on screen. They were marching toward the city, regiments of at least one hundred at a time.

"The city is under attack!" Antauri cried. He turned to the tubes. "Monkeys, mobi—!"

He cut off abruptly in seeing Chiro, ready-and-willing in Hypermode.

"_Chiro_? You should be resting!" Gibson shouted, and the others nodded.

"What he said, kid! You can't go out there like this!" Sprx agreed.

But the teen's determined visage didn't change.

"There's no way I'm letting you guys battle those Formless and whatever else Skeleton King's planning alone! If things start looking bad, I promise I'll go back to the Robot, but I'm _going_!"

The monkeys were torn. He had grown so much this past year, and they knew he could take care of himself…but this was _suicide_! What if something _happened_—? They halted then and there. They wouldn't _let _anything happen. No matter what it took, they swore no more harm would come to their leader, to their Chosen One, to the best thing that had ever happened to them.

The rest of the monkeys looked to Antauri, who voiced their thoughts in three succinct words.

"Lead on, Chiro."

The teen smiled and turned toward the tubes.

"Monkeys, mobilize!"

* * *

Two hours later, the Monkey Team had demolished the Formless army.

Tired and sludge spattered with minor injuries sustained—a few bruises and gashes, and some slightly scraped and dented robotic parts here and there—they were glad for the release.

On Chiro's part, his breathing, exhaustion, and paleness had worsened, but he seemed otherwise in fair condition.

"Chiro? How you feelin'?" Otto asked, concerned, and the others looked over as well. The boy, squinting at something on the horizon, didn't seem to hear him. His eyes widened.

"Monkey Team, get ready! We're not done yet!"

And just like that, they struck.

"Monkey Fu!"

Twenty Formless were taken out.

"Magno-Ball Blazer!"

Thirty more down.

"Lady Tomahawk!"

Forty splattered.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

Twenty-five gone.

"Ghost Claw Attack!"

Fifty fell.

And somewhere in the midst of all of this, something went horribly wrong.

A thud, jerking arms and legs, labored breathing, eyes rolling back, drool pooling, and skin tinted blue.

"_Chiro_! Monkey Team, defensive measures!" Antauri ordered, and all simians formed a protective circle around their seizing boy-leader. They attacked with all of their strength, guarding the defenseless child from any and all who wished him harm because they _loved _him with everything they were and couldn't imagine life without him. Within moments they had fended off enough Formless minions for there to be a clear path to the Robot. "Otto, Gibson, get Chiro back to the Robot! _Now_!"

Powering their jetpacks, the green and blue monkeys took the boy's twitching limbs and flew him inside. Antauri, Nova, and Sprx turned back to the Formless army.

"Hyperforce, _go_!"

* * *

"Gibson, what happened to him?" Nova asked, the hours-long battle having ended at long last.

"Is Chiro gonna be okay?" Otto questioned.

The scientist was silent.

"_Gibson_! He's not gonna— He won't-" Sprx yelled anxiously, breaking off when the thoughts became too much.

"Gibson," Antauri's voice was ever-calm, though there was a kind of weight running beneath, "I believe we would all appreciate some answers."

The scientist sighed, reading over the contents of Chiro's chart one last time before looking up at his friends.

"It seems the strain and stress of our battle caused Chiro's fever to rise just above one-hundred-and-two degrees Fahrenheit, or thirty-eight-point-eight-nine degrees Celsius. This caused the febrile seizure we witnessed." He released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "On the bright side, this episode appears to have been the fever's peak. His temperature's dropped to an even ninety-nine by now, which means he's out of the danger zone."

The sick bay's occupants breathed anew, and the atmosphere lightened considerably.

"That's _great_!" Nova breathed happily. "So what can we do to help him?"

Gibson peered over at the sleeping boy and brushed the sweaty black bangs from his face.

"Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids, don't give him too much to eat—'feed a cold, starve a fever,' as they say—and pile on the blankets."

"All of that is important, yes," Antauri piped up, smiling adoringly at their Chosen One although the child could not see it, "but I think what Chiro needs right now more than anything else is his family."

The monkeys beamed and gathered 'round the fourteen-year-old's bed.

* * *

When Chiro finally woke up, the first thing he saw was the loving family he had come to call his own.

"Hey, guys," he whispered weakly, grinning. "What's goin' on?"

The next thing he knew, he was on the bottom of a monkey-pile.

For all of it he merely beamed in contentment and hugged them back.

This was the life.

* * *

_A/N: _As one of my reviewers requested, I am continuing this story (and also, the moment I read the review I got an idea for a new chapter XD). The 'febrile seizure' is a real thing I discovered while searching the internet.

Hopefully, this is okay. I knew where I _wanted _to go with it...but getting there wasn't so easy. XD Posted later than I expected because of that and the fact that I had to take a shower, my Dad got back from a week-long business trip, etc. _SRMTHFG! rules forever_!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	3. Black Cloud

Deep within the space-residing Citadel of Bone, an undead, self-proclaimed King sat in his throne. In watching the battle go down on Shuggazoom, his eyes burned red with hatred of the triumphing Monkey Team and especially of the boy they held so dear.

Then, just when he was about to turn away from the battle in pure disgust, he witnessed his greatest adversary's blunder.

"This is _grand_!" he cried, throwing his head back as he cackled gleefully. "The Chosen One nearly brings down his own Hyperforce!"

A wicked smile graced his lips.

_This _was the chance he'd been waiting for!

He only absently observed the remainder of the battle as his mind formed various infringement strategies. To use such a vital advantage in this war effectively, this plan would have to be _flawless_….

Hours later, when his army had been utterly wiped out, he was not as enraged as he normally would be. Instead, he smirked as he watched Nova, Antauri, and Sprx return to the Robot, laughed mockingly at how easily the filthy vermin let down their guard.

He struck the ground with his staff and called out, "Rise, my Formless minions! Your Master requires your service!"

Millions of Formless sprang from the Cauldron of Ooze, and the King of All Evil's eyes flamed ever brighter as he foresaw this battle's outcome: the decimation of the Hyperforce and the downfall of Shuggazoom city!

Bloodlust was all he knew as he fixed his eyes on his troops.

"The boy is _weak_, my Formless minions!" he announced, drawing himself up in his throne as the shadows enclosed his face. "_Now_ is the time to attack!" He stretched out an arm toward the source of his nightmares. "March on Shuggazoom, my soldiers! Leave alive no man, monkey, or otherwise!" He chuckled darkly. "Without their precious leader, the Hyperforce and the last establishment of hope in the universe are as good as mine…"

His heart shuddered in anticipation; his undead soul hungered.

He would dine on boy's blood tonight….

* * *

"How is he, Gibson?" Otto asked quietly as the scientist stepped out of the sick bay to join the others in the control room.

The blue monkey smiled at his brother. "He should be fine, Otto. I administered a dose of benzodiazepine, a type of sedative that should help him sleep. He'll need his rest if he hopes to get better anytime soon."

The other monkeys nodded, and the room went quiet. Each monkey was practically bursting with worry for the boy. While Gibson was utterly trusted as the more-than-capable doctor of the Team, anxiety was a given whenever any one of them was hurt. It was yet another thing that made their family as close as it was.

"Gibson…?"

All eyes shot to the golden warrior as she hesitantly broke the silence.

"Yes, Nova?" the blue simian returned kindly.

"How did this happen?" she asked, clenching her fists. "I mean, he's _never _been sick before! You don't think this could be some twisted plan of Skeleton King's, do you?"

The scientist turned grim, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wouldn't go that far, Nova," he gave a small smirk, "though I commend your deductive methods." He sighed heavily. "I warn you, there's no easy way to say this…" He glanced up, catching eyes with each in turn. "I think _we _may be the cause."

The others snapped up, screeching with wide eyes and fur standing on end. "_What_?"

Gibson, unsurprised by his siblings' reactions, merely waved his hands as if to shoo away whatever poppycock they were dreaming up.

"Now, now, let's dissect this matter _rationally_, shall we? Come, now. Let's all take our seats and remember to breathe a moment."

The others, though disgruntled, consented to doing so.

"This better be good, Brainstrain," Sprx growled, unsettled at the implications of his brother's words.

Gibson glared at him for use of the nickname, but replied as calmly as possible.

"It will be, _Sparky_." Sprx's frown deepened. "As I was saying, just consider all that Chiro's been through: awakening us and the Super Robot, the training, battling the numerous dangers that threaten Shuggazoom city, the stress that comes with being a hero, along with facing everyday teenage conflicts…" The rest of the Team looked thoughtful, even troubled, as the realization that Gibson could very well be right set in. "Like Nova already said, he hasn't fallen ill, not _once_ since we've met, and frankly I'm astounded surprised this didn't happen sooner."

Silence dominated once again, all eyes downcast and spirits low.

"So…" Sprx said softly, morosely, "…the kid really did get sick because of us?"

"This is not about finding fault in ourselves or in anyone else, Sprx," Antauri spoke up, and attention shifted instantly to the spiritual leader. The metallic primate eyed the sick bay worriedly. "What matters now is getting Chiro well again." He turned back to his family. "_That _should be our first priority."

The silver monkey breathed deeply, and Gibson placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Antauri glanced at him, and the scientist offered a small smile.

"I know this is difficult for you, Antauri, but it _is_ true." His voice grew gentler with each word, knowing that his elemental brother thought as highly of the human child as he would his own son. "It seems even your Chosen One has weaknesses."

Antauri, ever the graceful one, merely bent his head and, smiling ruefully, hummed in response.

"So it would seem, my friend," he breathed. "So it would seem."

* * *

_A/N: _Not too long this time, for the sake of figuring out how to get it where I want it to go. XD Hopefully it's enjoyable anyway! (Oh, and as this is my first time ever writing for SK...please don't kill me if he's OOC! I tried my best! XP)

Thanks for reading, as always!


	4. At Risk

_A/N: _The 'orphanage' reference is part of my 'Chiro's past-Skeleton King's son' theory, which will be expounded upon in my upcoming fic, "Reasons Why."

**Notations:**

_Italics: _Communicators**  
**

* * *

And it was at this moment that the Super Robot lurched. The monkeys were thrown from their seats, and a distinctive yelp could be heard from the infirmary.

Getting to their feet, Gibson and Otto raced to the screen while Antauri and Nova ran to check on Chiro.

"_Monkey doodle_!" Sprx screeched as the screen flickered to life. "What in Shuggazoom is _that_?"

Otto's mouth dropped open, eyes wide. "_Whoa_…!"

Towering above the Super Robot was a colossal Formless, of a kind the Hyperforce had only once before seen. And even then, there was something all the more threatening about this one...

Gibson's heart filled with dread. "Dear Isaac Newton…! The Advanced Formless have joined together to utilize a sort of Mega form!" He turned to his green and red brothers, voice weighted. "I fear this battle may leave us worse for wear…"

Meanwhile, Antauri and Nova entered the sick bay to discover Chiro, who like them had been thrown, trying to crawl back into his bed. Rushing over to help him, they asked, "Are you all right?"

Nodding in both answer and thanks, Chiro's face was grave. "What's happening? Are we under attack?"

Suddenly, Antauri shifted his ear-gears, allowing Gibson's voice to feed through. _"Antauri, it seems Skeleton King has developed a new toy…"_

Even at this small phrase, Chiro paled, and the monkeys' brows furrowed. Antauri, voice urgent, questioned, "What is it?"

"_A Mega Formless has been born of millions of Advanced Formless." _In the split second between sentences, anxiety successfully seeped in. _"We're in for quite a fight, my friends."_

Antauri was silent for a few select moments before he responded. "Understood. Antauri, out."

Closing his eyes tightly, the silver simian breathed calmly before his eyes flitted to his golden companion. "Come, Nova. We are needed."

"Wait!" Chiro sat up and began to throw off his blankets, but Antauri forced him back down with his telepathy. "_Hey_! _Antauri_!"

"Forgive me, Chiro," and truly, the silver monkey did sound sorry, "but we can't risk it. This is just what Skeleton King wants."

"Or maybe he just wants to destroy me by taking you guys out. Maybe he wants me to be alone…" his voice went quiet, dark, as the memories of the orphanage surfaced, "…again…" His eyes welled with tears. I'm coming with you, Antauri," he grinned with a manner of finality, "and you can't stop me."

Antauri sighed, but knew they didn't have time for further argument. "All right, Chiro. Do as you will." What went unsaid was clearly expressed elsewhere: but know you will always be protected.

Chiro nodded determinedly and put his communicator to good use. "Monkeys, mobilize!"

Rushing for the transport tubes, each Team member was deposited into his seat in the Super Robot.

Nova.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser Six, go!"

Otto.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser Five, go!"

Gibson.

"Fist Rocket Four, go!"

Sprx.

"Fist Rocket Three, go!"

Antauri.

"Brain Scrambler Pilot Two, go!"

And Chiro.

"Torso Tank Driver One, go!"

Sprx, Otto, and Gibson did a double-take in surprise.

"What's Chiro doin' here?" Otto asked, bewildered.

"You'd better have a _good_ _reason_ for lettin' the kid come with us, Antauri!" Sprx threatened, though the spiritual advisor knew it was out of worry for their young friend's safety.

"Indeed, Antauri!" Gibson cried, thrown. "He should be resting in the infirmary! We can handle this menace!" The next part he whispered under his breath. "I hope..."

"Hey, it's not Antauri's fault, and it's not Nova's either!" Chiro shushed. "I gave them no choice!" He could sense the questions arising. "We'll discuss this later! Right now, we have a Mega Formless to squash!"

"He's right!" Nova concurred. "Let's take out the trash!"

* * *

Two hours later, they'd destroyed seven of each arm, twelve of each leg, five heads, and six torsos. But each time the Mega Formless regenerated.

"Okay, Team, we're running out of options," Chiro admitted. "Any ideas?"

Gibson sighed. "We've utilized and reutilized every defense the Super Robot has. I don't know what else we can do."

"Perhaps the solution is closer than we think," Antauri advised, and the entire Team went deep in thought.

"_I got it_!" Chiro exclaimed after several minutes, unbuckling his seat belts and entering his transport tube. "Monkey Team, hall breach!"

The monkeys joined him in the control room a second later. Antauri, stepping forward, asked anxiously, "What is your plan, Chiro?"

Chiro smirked. "Just one: I'm goin' in!"

The monkeys screeched. "_What_?"

"You can't be serious, kid!" Sprx shouted. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"I know that, Sprx," Chiro returned, "but this could be our only shot."

"But Chiro…" Nova began, "…what if something _does _happen?"

"Yeah, Chiro," Otto agreed. "We don't wanna lose you."

Chiro smiled lovingly and knelt down on one knee, resting one hand on Nova's shoulder and the other on Otto's head.

"Hey, has anything ever stopped me before? Besides, I have you guys to back me up." He looked up to pan his eyes over the rest, stopping on the especially anxious Antauri. "I'll be fine."

Gibson, still doubtful, turned desperately to his eldest brother. "Antauri, please, talk some sense into the boy! He's _ill_! He's more likely to spike his fever again than win a battle in his condition! Say _something_!"

The silver monkey, however, merely gave a serenely troubled hum. "We must trust him, Gibson. He's been with us long enough to know how to handle himself." His eyes flickered to their young charge's, and both sets of orbs lit intensely. "He's never led us astray before, and I have faith he never will."

"Then it's decided." Standing, Chiro pressed his palms together and bowed to his Hyperforce. "I'm honored to have your trust, Monkey Team. I'll make you proud."

The monkeys smiled back warmly. "You always do."

Chiro nodded. "Then let's do this!" They turn back to the transport tubes. "Hyperforce, _go_!"

* * *

_A/N: _So sorry for the long wait! I couldn't decide how I wanted this to go, and then I was bombarded with schoolwork... But now it's Thanksgiving break (I have Wednesday-Sunday off school), so I have quite a bit of writing time (minus my A.P. U.S. History and A.P. Physics homework...ew...)! I'll get another chapter up tonight, but this seemed like a good place to end it for now.

I made up the Mega Formless.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	5. Overcome

_A/N: _**Notifications:**

_Italics: _Communicators**  
**

* * *

Chiro was standing on the Super Robot's shoulder, going through his plan in his head once more.

Reaching down, he tapped his communicator.

"Ready for this, Monkey Team?"

"_Ready when you are, kid!" _Sprx replied.

"Remember, if this gets bad, the Super Robot can take over the Torso Tank." Chiro smiled confidently, reaching over to lay a gentle hand on said giant body of artificial intelligence. "There's only one way this is gonna work, so we have to get this right!"

"_No worries, Chiro! We're gonna kick this Formless' butt so hard Skeleton King'll feel it!" _Nova swore, and there were cheers of enthusiastic agreement in the background.

Chiro smiled, amused despite their situation. "All right, then! Wish me luck!"

"_Always," _Antauri assured. _"And Chiro," _his voice went soft, warm and speaking utmost truth in its vitality, _"know that we love you always."_

Chiro beamed, choked up. Looking down at his Hyperforce-insignia communicator, it was as if he could feel his family's love. He brought a fist over his heart. "I love you, too. Always have, always will."

These words were the last.

Activating his jetpack, he flew straight toward the Mega Formless, aiming for its middle.

The creature roared as it spotted its main objective flying right for it, and it swung with one massive arm.

Chiro, however, had anticipated this long before and with a little luck avoided the proceeding volley of offensive attacks. "How did I know this wasn't gonna be that easy?" he muttered under his breath.

Flying in circles around the Mega Formless, he was surprised and mildly disgusted when it merely twisted its head the entire three-hundred-and-sixty degrees in order to follow him. "Okay, looks like that method's out…"

Zooming between the blob's legs and upward, the boy flew so high that it couldn't see him anymore. Smirking lightly, Chiro wiped the sweat from his brow as he breathed heavily.

Truly, he could feel his body temperature rising unhealthily, and he was beginning to feel nauseous and slightly dizzy again, but he ignored all of it. This was what he needed to do to save Shuggazoom, and nothing short of death (though he, his family, and so many others prayed day and night it would _never _come to that) would stop him.

A roar erupted down below.

"Now or never…!"

With that, he rocketed downward, and as soon as he was close enough he locked on target: the head.

He was inside the monster before the Mega Formless knew what hit it.

But that's when things went horribly wrong.

The creature gave a nether-worldly snarl, and there was no denying the threat as it turned a wicked black.

"_Chiro, status report!" _Antauri ordered. _"Are you all right?" _

Deathly silence. The monkeys waited on bated breath for something, _anything_, and after what seemed an eternity they did.

All at once their boy-leader began to hyperventilate and, falling to his knees with arms wrapped tightly around himself, at last came the screams of crushing agony.

"_Chiro!" _his teammates screeched. _"Chiro, what's happening?"_

"You're…" Chiro's broken voice comes through the feed, "…you're _gone_!" He sounded so pained, so utterly torn apart that the monkeys immediately worried for his mental state. "Blood…" he whimpered as though he were experiencing horrific physical pain, "…oil…" his sobs very nearly overtook him, "…parts…" the end of all things loomed, "…bodies…" and here it was, as he dissolved into tears, "…_gone_…!"

The monkeys froze.

In putting everything together, they had their reckoning.

Somehow, Skeleton King had made this first Mega Formless special, had given it his distinct mark in projecting images into Chiro's mind. The poor boy was being tortured from the inside out, if his bloodcurdling screams were no indication.

Emotionally and mentally, their dearly-loved child-leader was being murdered…

"_Enough_!"Antauri cried suddenly, slamming the Brain Scrambler's control panel with his fists. He peered up at the screens to see identical expressions of anguish on his brothers' and sister's faces. "This ends now! We must try to reach him telepathically, strive to breach whatever hold Skeleton King has on him!"

"But Antauri, we're not as well-trained in the Power Primate! We'll never make it!" Nova protested.

Antauri sent her and the others a withering smile. "I will help you. Trust me."

"We do, Antauri! Bet on it!" Sprx heartened, and similar agreements came from the rest.

The silver simian nodded and began meditating; the only other time he had been this focused was still and probably always would be a sore subject for the Team.

Opening his eyes, he found himself and the others—wholly intact, thank Shuggazoom—at their destination.

But this did not hold his attention for long.

Before them knelt someone they would have called their leader…had he looked the part.

Unceasing tears flooded Chiro's dirty, bloody face, his uniform so torn and scuffed it was a wonder it was even still of use. The surrounding buildings were demolished, smashed and torched beyond recognition, the tortured corpses of Shuggazoomians were strewn everywhere, and the Super Robot, gutted in more ways than one, lay just beyond it all.

And yet, what managed to top it all, even in the midst of this surrounding chaos, what Chiro cradled in his blood-and-oil-stained arms:

Mechanical limbs, optic lenses, helmets, weapons…_bodies_…_five colorful corpses_…that looked _just so familiar_…

They nearly lost it.

They had been murdered, had died in the heat of battle at Skeleton King's hands, and Chiro, quaking under the weight of all that had befallen Shuggazoom and his everything-and-all family, had shattered.

They understood now, more than ever, how dire of a situation this really was.

Walking carefully toward the traumatized child, the simians found their voices lost, their eyes instead zoning in on the mess which lay in Chiro's lap. If this were what the future held…let them all be slaughtered as witless animals at this very moment, together in death as in life.

Very cautiously, Antauri inched forward to place a gentle hand on Chiro's shoulder. The fourteen-year-old, too far gone to be in his right mind, screamed and reflexively punched outward, making electricity crackle where Antauri's head had just been.

"Chiro, it's _us_!" Nova cried, desperate tears causing her voice to quake.

"This is an _illusion_, my boy, all part of Skeleton King's reprehensible plot! You must wake!" Gibson shouted, pleading with him to hear the truth in their words and the life emanating from their surrounding bodies.

"_No_!" Chiro screeched, sounding so monkey-like it frightened even them. Clapping his black-and-red-covered hands over his ears, he threw his head back. "No more lies! You're—you're all—!"

He shut his eyes to the swarming tears and howled, everything felt within breaking down into a sound of love and loss, of loneliness, of undeniable defeat.

The monkeys nearly broke right along with him.

They knew they meant everything, _absolutely everything_, to the young child, their leader known as Chiro. They'd known that all along, ever since they'd met.

But they hadn't quite imagined his connection to them was this strong, that the prodigy-warrior they knew and loved with everything they were and had ever been would break this severely with them gone…

They swore their hearts were on fire. Skeleton King would _pay_.

"Chiro," Otto started, tears forming in his own eyes, "you gotta wake up, buddy. We—we need you."

"We're _alive_, kid!" Sprx pressed. "We'd _never _lie about that! The only one lyin' around here is Skeleton King! He's pullin' the wool over your eyes right now!"

"You gotta believe us, Chiro. _Please_," Nova begged softly. "You have to _fight _Skeleton King. We'll help you, I promise, but you have to trust us."

The boy was shaking by now, the tears cascading as he pressed his hands tighter over his ears. "No… You're just figments… You're not real… I'm—I'm going insane…" His voice quiets, expressing his weariness. "I must be…"

"That is where you're wrong, Chiro," Antauri said gently. "You are merely a victim of Skeleton King."

His eyes narrowed as he abruptly pounced at Chiro and pinned him down by his shoulders, only to have his limbs thrash wildly. The others joined in to help, at which point the boy tried to use his powers, but Antauri was keeping them restrained via the Power Primate.

"Think we're just your imagination _now_, kid?" Sprx asked quietly as he kept one arm pinned down.

"This is for your own good, Chiro," Nova called from her place at the boy's right leg.

"Let me _go_!" Chiro growled, though with notably less ferociousness than before. This gave the monkeys hope.

"Don't think we wanna hurt you, Chiro. This hurts us more than it hurts you," Otto admitted, sniffling as he forced Chiro's left arm to stay put.

"Indeed, my boy. If there were an alternative, we would do all in our power to know it," Gibson proclaimed, the left leg beneath him twitching.

The boy's tears had lessened by now, his cries mere whimpers and his movements hardly any threat.

"Truly, dear one, we are not lost, but alive and well." Antauri, still perched atop the boy's chest, pushed for the warmest of smiles. "Open your eyes and see for yourself."

And just like that, all at once the struggling stopped completely.

And Chiro, sitting up as the monkeys removed themselves from his now-calm body, opened his clear blue eyes, and _saw_.

His monkeys, his Team, his best friends, his _family_, were _alive_.

Living, breathing, with blood flowing, with hearts pumping, wearing beams fit to split faces.

He hugged them so tightly they thought they might explode; he laughed and cried so hard at having made it through such an ordeal that the monkeys thought he might never stop; and he could not contain his joy when the horridly lucid nightmare-come-true their enemy had concocted melted down around them.

Chiro was free.

* * *

_A/N: _Either next chapter or the one after will be the last. As it's just past 3 A.M. (I was determined to finish this for your guys...I'm so sorry about not getting the chapter up the other day!), be aware that I haven't edited this yet, so please alert me if you find any glaring issues.

Also, Antauri uses the Power Primate to project his and the others' consciousnesses into Chiro's head, even though their bodies never leave the Super Robot. And the 'restraining Chiro's powers' thing...? Made it up. Since Antauri's so powerful in wielding the Power Primate, I figured it might be something he could do. 'Dear one' is an endearing phrase Antauri might use for Chiro, should a situation ever call for it.

The 'sore subject' for the Team is Antauri's death.

The Mega Formless' ultimate power, implanted by Skeleton King, is to make Chiro's worst nightmare come to life: losing they monkeys that have become his family.

Thanks for reading, as always! (Now, off to bed for me!)


	6. Stricken

_A/N: _**Notifications:**

_Italics: _Communicators **  
**

* * *

Within the Super Robot, the monkeys gasped collectively. They had their bodies back.

"Antauri," Nova was the first to speak, her tone and visage pressing, "Chiro's gonna be okay, isn't he?"

Her eldest brother flashed her and the rest a sure, relieved smile. "Yes, my friends. Skeleton King's grasp on his mind is no more."

They sighed in relief as one. There was no measuring their joy in even this small fact, that their darling boy would live—_fully_—to see another day.

"_Monkey Team, do you read?" _

The monkeys started at the voice, beams breaking out on their faces. "_Chiro_!"

"Chiro, are you all right?" Antauri enquired immediately.

A weary breath escaped the boy before he answered, _"Fine. Thanks to you."_

"Kid," Sprx started, "what can we—?"

But Sprx was cut off as a brilliant green glow emitted from within the Mega Formless.

"_Chiro_!"

"_You have to trust me, Monkey Team! We have to end this once and for all!"_

The siblings smirked, nodding determinedly. Here was their boy-hero, strong and defensive as ever.

"We trust you, Chiro, infallibly! We'll be ready!" Gibson answered.

"_Chiro, out!" _

"This is it!" Antauri warned. "Be prepared to provide back-up, if necessary!"

But as the monkeys watched, they felt no doubt whatsoever.

No matter how the creature counterattacked and bellowed, the essence of Chiro's Power Primate fought to engulf the Mega Formless. And given several seconds, the creature was consumed at last.

Chiro, his Power Primate having carried him above it all, gave a mighty cry and used the last of his strength to destroy the devil-sent Mega Formless from the inside out, just as its creator had tried and failed to do to him.

"I know you're listening, Skeleton King!" he shouted, face tilted up toward the sky. "Consider this a warning! Don't _ever _threaten my family!" He sent a Chiro Spearo into the air. "You got that?"

Down below, the hiding Shuggazoomians flooded the streets and cheered, hugging and kissing in each other in their glee.

"We're saved! The Hyperforce has done it again!" they sang. "Chiro's our hero!"

Chiro beamed down at them, and then turned the grin to his Team.

"We did it, guys! We beat 'em!"

Someone answered him, a warm, deep voice he loved dearly, but there is a haze before him. He hadn't noticed it before, but his body feels like he's on fire, and blackness creeps at the edge of his vision.

"Monkey Team…" he breathed weakly, "…something…wrong…"

"_Chiro, hold on!" _Antauri cried. _"We're coming!"_

The citizens murmured worriedly as they noticed the boy's unnatural listing as his Power Primate energy began to fade. When it disappeared completely and an unconscious Chiro fell, they screamed.

But they had little to fear.

Mere seconds after the child started his downward descent, the monkeys swarmed beneath him, forming a protective net. The townspeople sighed in relief and, still anxious for the condition of their young hero, parked themselves outside the Super Robot to wait for news.

The boy had saved their lives countless times. It was only right that they should repay the favor, if solely in spirit.

* * *

Inside the Super Robot, Antauri and Sprx carried Chiro to the sick bay while Nova and Otto helped Gibson get things ready for the examination.

"_Geez_!" Sprx shouted as he carried the boy's upper half. "The kid's really burnin' up, Antauri!"

The spiritual advisor did not look back as he carried Chiro's lower half, but just from his disturbed voice Sprx could tell he was frowning deeply. "Yes, Sprx, I know. This could be very dangerous, indeed."

Laying the poor child to rest on the cold examination table, Gibson half-heartedly asked everyone to leave the room while he did his work, promising to call them back in when he was finished.

About an hour later he did as promised, and the others raced back into the room.

"Is he gonna be okay, Gibson?" Otto asked, tightly clasping one of Chiro's limp hands in both of his own.

Gibson's face went dark. "I don't know, Otto. His fever is astronomically high, even by our standards. Right now, it's evened out at one hundred and eleven degrees Fahrenheit." He breathed deeply, turning away from his brothers and sister to wipe his eyes. "By all accounts, he should be dead."

The others, struck by this news, could not even gasp audibly.

"N-no wonder Chiro was so hot…" Sprx mumbled, though all of the humor was gone from him as tears filled his eyes instead.

He and the other monkeys gathered around the child's bed and prayed with all of their hearts that he would awaken, that he wouldn't leave them.

Who knew that the ill boy from this morning with a mild fever would be lying on his deathbed just hours later?

It was a long time—an eternity, they would argue—before anyone spoke.

"A-Antauri," Nova choked; she had been unabashedly crying since they'd gotten the news, "h-how is he? C-can you f-find him?"

The second-in-command (soon to be first, Power Primate forbid) had been trying for hours to get in contact with the fourteen-year-old's unconscious mind, his inner Power Primate, _anything_ to let them know there might still be hope, but there was none.

Hesitating a moment before shaking his head wordlessly, he flinched as he heard her piercing cry.

He couldn't agree more. It couldn't end this way…it _couldn't_! And yet he, one who had quite literally risen from the dead, knew how dreadfully well it could.

Laying both hands on each of his weeping siblings' shoulders in turn, they clung to each other and to him as they cried for their broken Chosen One.

For once, they didn't give a flying monkey doodle about the bigger picture, about saving the universe.

They just wanted their leader back, safe and sound and as far away from death as he could get.

That's all.

* * *

_A/N: _My poor, beloved Chiro! I'm just torturing him to death (quite literally), aren't I?

A tad short, but I felt it was a good place to stop. Besides, it's just past 2 AM, and I'm beat. Sorry I didn't get this up again. XP I had it started, honestly, but it didn't flow like it did tonight, and I don't want to upload something I dislike. XD As it is late, I'll edit this tomorrow... Please make note of any glaring mistakes, if any, and submit them in a review.

I don't know which site it was, but a medical site I was on said the maximum fever a human body can take is 110 degrees Fahrenheit, so I used that as my 'death-by-fever' basis.

When the Shuggazoomians defended the Hyperforce for the first time in the episode, "Wonder Fun Meat World," I _loved _it! I thought, _Yes! You low-lives finally save the ones who are always saving your cowardly butts! _Thus, I had them do it again here, only in a more emotional way.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	7. Planes

_A/N: _So sorry for the wait, everyone! I've been having a heck of a time with writer's block, and besides that I've been in Mexico (just got back tonight) and am still recovering from a bout of the flu that kept me up all night before last...so I wrote this on the plane ride home today! I'll edit it later, seeing as I'm so tired and sick and...yuck... XD Thanks for being understanding, and I hope this chapter's okay!

* * *

Two weeks passed.

Almost nothing changed.

Chiro remained in his fever-induced coma, fluctuating between getting better and getting worse all the time.

Skeleton King had gone quiet as well, and Gibson could only heatedly deduce that this was what the wretched ruler of the undead had been aiming for all along. Just another reason to hate him so close to his very core (for his _true _core was the man he had been, the kindhearted Alchemist, and they could never hate him).

The monkeys, for their part, had hardly left Chiro's side at all. Jinmay patrolled the city periodically, enlisting the help of Glenny, B.T., and any other eager and willing townsfolk as inside sources who were to immediately report anything even remotely suspicious.

As per their new ritual, the Shuggazoomians sat outside the Super Robot every day at sunset, waiting for Antauri's daily status report on Chiro's condition. So far, things were looking borderline disastrous at best, but the silver monkey encouraged them with his paintings of the boy's undying strength and noble heart.

Returning from that day's such event, Antauri once again congregated with the rest of the Team at Chiro's side.

"Any change?" he questioned. He had only been gone for ten minutes at most, but it never hurt to be sure.

Nova shook her head despairingly; it seemed her fighting spirit was dying more and more every day.

"Not even a small one." Her cheeks flushed and her eyes brightened. "Antauri…" she began weakly, then faltered; this had already been asked so many times and she felt badly asking again, but she had to know, "…what are we going to do…?"

If something happened. If this were to be the day Skeleton King finally had his vile victory. If Chiro…if he…—!

Antauri steeled himself against such thoughts. This was no time for that.

Taking a deep breath, he answered calmly, careful not to let his weariness show, "We must trust Chiro as he does us; we must strengthen his heart in his time of need as he does ours." He paused, composure cracking as he furrowed his brow and frowned deeper than any of his siblings had ever seen. "Whether he stays with us or leaves us, we must be here for him…no matter how much it hurts."

* * *

It was at times like this that the Hyperforce truly wondered if their efforts to protect the universe from their former creator and Father-figure were worth it.

This fight had already taken from them the Alchemist, taken from them their beloved sixth brother, Mandarin. And now, it might very well have its fun in taking the one light in their lives that burned brighter and steadier than all the others combined: Chiro.

When they adjourned mentally from the asphyxiating, yet enriching encirclement of the ones they loved, they would delve into themselves and find themselves dwelling on things such as this.

They all knew it was the Hand of Destiny that had called upon the human babe to step up to the cause and become their new leader, to become their and the universe's Chosen One, to have him fight his perhaps-Father and win.

And yet, there was something else there, brewing just beneath the surface, that kept them in their inner hearts a little longer: _why _had the boy been chosen if he were merely to be a sacrifice for the Side of Good? There _had _to be something greater here, some bigger picture or plan that they simply were too humble to comprehend…right?

This question of right and wrong, of good and evil and the consequences of both, kept them focused on the job at hand (_helping Chiro_).

But ever more, there was an ominous darkness even _deeper _than this that called out to them, beckoned them closer and closer to the abyss that had long-taken Mandarin.

They shuddered to think of it, of that cold, lifeless place where the Sun of their hearts, their Chiro, no longer existed and the devil-incarnate reigned.

Time and time again, they shied away from it. They would not give in to the side of them that begged for surrender. Even when their brother had turned, when their beloved Alchemist had gone over, they had been there for each other and the rest.

Too much rested on their shoulders. Their present situation would not change a thing, no matter how much their hearts and souls begged for the release so very within reach.

They wouldn't let it.

* * *

It was a total of four months later when the first great change occurred.

Gibson, taking down the boy's vital signs once again at the ghastly hour of two in the morning, observed a strange blip on the heart rate and brain activity monitors.

Otto, awake at his side despite the hour (involuntarily, they all had been sleeping less and less since the day of the incident), noticed the surprised glint in his eyes and tremble at his cheeks.

"What's goin' on, Gibson?" he asked, and there was no mistaking the painfully-reviving hope in his voice.

The blue simian turned to him, awe clouding his features, and he answered in much the same fashion. "According to these monitors, Chiro's brain activity and heart rate are more active now than they have been in this entire duration!" If possible, his tone turned all the more serious. "We must alert Antauri! Chiro may be trying to break through to us!"

"He is," the silver monkey, meditating at Chiro's bedside, confirmed, a serious expression overtaking his face. "I'll try to reach him."

* * *

_Opening his eyes, Antauri found himself in an endless white realm. And yet, as he looked closer and stood perfectly still, he could see giant cracks in the 'walls' that looked to have been desperately 'filled' or 'painted over' somehow._

_A curious place, indeed… _

_However, all thought of such trivialness dissipated as he took in the sight before his eyes._

_Chiro, his surrogate son and the light of the universe, stood in Hypermode, ready for battle and smiling determinedly as always._

_The silver monkey bounded over to him, would-be tears of joy hypothetically streaking down his face. Leaping upon him with a joyous cry of his name, he tackled the boy to the floor and embraced tighter than he ever had._

_His boy was _back.

_Chiro returned the hug with as much fervor, liquid diamonds cascading heavily. _

_This was either the end of all or the start of something beautiful._

_They would have to see._

_

* * *

_

With a gasp, Antauri was thrust back into the waking world.

The others, surrounding him and looking both worried and excited in one, no doubt would have begun badgering him with questions instantly had the spiritual advisor not raised a patient, commanding hand.

"I have been in contact with Chiro," he informed, smiling genuinely for the first time in months.

"Antauri…!" Nova whispered in awe, soul fully-bursting in newly-cultivated hope as her eyes filled with tears and her heart begged him to tell her more. The others were just as much the same.

"We were not able to hold to each other for long, but while with him, I sensed he was trying to return to us. The obscure land in which I found him seemed to be ripped apart at the seams, but was slowly being mended." He opened his eyes and deposited himself on the floor to peer at each in turn. "He is fighting Skeleton King's influence, my friends, and thus far, he looks to be winning." His voice deepened in severity. "Let us pray he continues on this path."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks so much for reading, guys! Rock on, and Happy New Year!


End file.
